


Crazy in Love

by Chocobroing



Series: Crazy in Love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, May/December Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: Lorraine Callen falls in love with Titus Drautos but he knows it's unacceptable because of their age difference. However, he feels the same way and they dance around each other until it becomes too much.





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am legit trash. I keep making naughty stories of the FFXV boy cast. Now, I’m being trashy by shipping Drautos with a girl. Enjoy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a cold shower.

Crazy in Love

Lorraine was fucked. She knew that she was in over her head the first time she saw Captain Drautos. Even though there was a twenty-two year age difference between them, she found herself utterly drawn to him. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she was afraid of him. He was too cold and rigid when it came to emotions. As a medic, she worked alongside him and the other glaive when they fought Niflheim. She remembered when she first entered the battle field and lost many glaives. 

(Flashback)

Lorraine found herself sitting numbly on the ground, cradling a dead glaive in her arms, his blood soaking into her uniform. She kept telling Libertus to give her potions to stop the bleeding but he already knew it was a lost cause. No matter how many potions she gave the dead glaive, he wouldn’t come back. He knew that she knew that because she was crying helplessly. Tears soaked her cheeks and her body trembled when she heard the sounds of battle going on. She held the unnamed glaive and her teardrops hit his masked face, trying very hard to not succumb to sobs. Libertus put a hand on her shoulder but said nothing. He didn’t know what to say.

“You can’t save them all,” said a familiar deep voice from behind her. 

She turned around and saw Captain Drautos, who had a concerned look on his battle-worn face. Immediately, she turned away from him and cradled the glaive in her arms like he was her child. 

“Shut up,” she croaked, her voice hoarse with emotion. She knew he was right but didn’t want to admit it. 

The man let out a sigh and carefully detached her from the corpse she held. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her back, detaining her as she tried to crawl back to the dead body. To get a better hold on her, he wrapped an arm around her chest and kept his other arm around her waist. She yelled and cried out when she couldn’t get away and tried fighting his grasp but he was much stronger than her. 

“Shh,” he murmured, rocking her slightly. “It’s alright, Doctor Callen. I’ve got you.” 

Lorraine’s strength finally gave out and she collapsed in his arms, sobbing bitterly. She rested her head on his chest and wept out loud, her lower jaw quivering. She turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. At first, she thought Titus would push her away for being too emotional but he just held her. He didn’t say anything and she was okay with that. She didn’t want to hear him say anything. He stroked her tangled dark brown hair in a soothing manner, very much unlike his usual stern self. 

The battle settled around them and Niflheim pulled back. The rest of the glaives came to join their leader but they didn’t say anything when they saw the medic in the arms of the captain. Nyx Ulric, the hero of the glaives, gave Titus a concerned look but the captain shook his head. Nyx nodded in understanding and this moment was never spoken about again, but it would always remain in her heart.

(Flashback end)

Lorraine found Titus training in the glaive training hall and noticed that he was shirtless. He had a broadsword in his hands and he was parrying it as if there was an enemy in the room. He looked so fierce. There was sweat trickling down his strong body and his shouts of combat made her ache with a need she had not felt since college. She had desired men but none had ever made her feel the way she felt. She couldn’t help but watch him as he moved in his strict training. 

Finally, he put the sword down and turned, noticing Lorraine’s presence. He grabbed a towel from the side and wiped the sweat off of him, walking to meet her in the middle. When they met, he noticed how small she was compared to him, her form slim and somewhat shapely compared to his strong and muscular. She was extremely petite compared to him. 

“H-hello, Captain Drautos,” she said in a soft, shaky tone, struggling to meet his intense green eyes. 

“Doctor Callen,” he replied, nodding at her. “Is there a reason you’re here?”

Lorraine’s face burned bright with a blush and she ducked her head, feeling embarrassed. She didn’t know what to say or do. Usually, she was very stoic and calm but here, she didn’t know what to do. She was totally out of her depth when it came to confessing her feelings. 

“I have feelings for you,” she murmured almost inaudibly, looking down at her feet. 

“Feelings?” asked Titus, needing elaboration. 

“Dammit,” she hissed to herself, feeling tears burn in her eyes. “Why is this so hard?” 

Titus’s green eyes searched her face and he could tell she was nervous and embarrassed for some reason. “Say it,” he demanded, narrowing his eyes a bit. 

"I love you,” she blurted out before her brain could comprehend what she just said. 

Titus’s eyes widened and he felt his blood run cold. “What did you just say?” he asked as if needing to hear it a second time for clarification. 

Lorraine’s lower jaw quivered and tears poured down her cheeks. “I love you,” she said again, her voice shaking with emotion. “And I know it’s unacceptable. You are a forty-seven year old captain and I’m a twenty-five year old medic with barely any life experience, but I can’t help. I would date another man but it would never be any good because I love you. I love you, Titus.”

Titus stared at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tremble under his touch. When she looked up at him with those beautiful hazel doe eyes, he bent down and kissed her on the lips, running his fingers over her soft cheeks. Ignoring the fact that he was sweaty, Lorraine wrapped her arms around his bare upper torso and dug her fingers into the muscles of his back. Titus’s scruff scratched against her cheeks but she didn’t care. She wanted him more than anything. 

“Titus…” she gasped when he began kissing her neck and clavicle. 

“What?” he murmured, pulling back to look her in the eyes. 

“Why are you doing this?” she asked in a trembling tone. "I mean, is it for kicks or something? I know that people kiss to initiate hook-ups and I don't fault you for that, but I want you to know that my feelings are true. If you don't feel the same way, I understand." She was babbling, something she did when she was nervous.

“I love you,” he confessed softly, kissing down her neck some more. “The gods damn me for it, I do. I shouldn’t love you. You are a beautiful woman. You are caring, sweet, gentle, and honorable. What are you doing with a man like me?” He sounded a bit apprehensive. 

“Titus…” she said again when his lips brushed against the top of her neckline. 

“I don’t deserve love from you, Lorraine,” he said in a voice husky with emotion. “You should save that love for someone else.” 

“What?” she gasped out, eyes widening in shock. “How can you say that?” 

Titus let out a sigh, his breath making goosebumps appear on her flesh, and closed his eyes in shame. “I’m no good for you, Lorraine.” His voice was considerably soft and thoughtful. 

Tears burned her eyes and her lower lip trembled. “No,” she objected, digging her nails into his muscular arms. “I want you. I can’t be with anyone but you. I love you.” 

Finally, Titus pulled away from her, as cold as ice, and turned his back, leaving her feeling bereft. “You cannot,” he replied stonily, not even looking her in the eyes. “My feelings for you will never change, but we cannot act on them.” 

“Yes, we can!” she cried, losing what semblance of control she had left. “We’re adults! What’s stopping us?” 

Titus released another sigh, weary at her arguing. “We work well as partners on the field,” he answered coolly, not externally reacting to the sobs that escaped her lips. “You are young and have yet to experience everything this life has to offer you. I cannot give you anything.” 

“I don’t want anything or anyone but you,” she interrupted, giving him a desperate look. 

“You can’t,” he said quietly, walking away from her. “I will always love you, Lorraine, but this is for the best. I’m sorry.” 

“Forget it,” she said in a strained tone, trying to keep the tears at bay. “You’re too much of a soldier to feel anything. I don’t even know why I tried.” Without so much as a goodbye, she brushed past him and ran out of the training room, sobbing quietly. 

Titus watched her go, feeling something wet run down his cheeks, and realized he was crying the whole time. Wiping his eyes quickly, he walked out of the room, wanting to drink until he couldn’t remember anything. 

After a cold shower, Titus arrived at home instead of going to a bar. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his fridge and undid the top, sipping it in gulps. The drink burned as it went down his throat but he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget how Lorraine’s soft, feminine body felt against his, how she smelled of delectable flowers, how her kiss made him burn, and the wild thoughts of him and her in bed, experiencing the throes of passion. He was a foolish man to think he could ever act on those feelings again. He wanted her so badly but he had to deny it, like he did everything in life. There was one thing he couldn’t deny, though, and that was that he loved her. No drink could make him forget that.

…

Titus awoke to a throbbing headache, knowing that it was the consequence for drinking too much. What was worse was that he was cradling an empty bottle of whiskey when he woke up. For a moment, he wondered why he drank that much but then it came rushing back, unbidden. Yesterday, Lorraine—Doctor Callen—went into the training room and told him she loved him. They almost gave into their passion but Titus remembered that he was too inadequate for her. She deserved better than him. 

Muttering a curse, he sat up, ignoring the drumming in his head, and decided to take a shower to cleanse himself of the smell of alcohol. He couldn’t show up at work smelling like a drunkard. He now regretted drinking the whole bottle. The whiskey was brand new, a gift from Nyx on his birthday a few days prior, and he drank it in a whole night. 

“What was I thinking?” he groused to no one, stalking into the bathroom. “May the Six damn that wench. What has she done to me? Why did I have to fall in love with her?” 

As soon as Titus stepped into the shower, he knew that he was going to be pissed off the whole day. It would be unfair to take out his anger on the glaives, but he couldn’t stand being around anyone when he was angry. Not only was his mood disagreeable but he would say hurtful, cruel things that made even Nyx Ulric bewildered. People expected coldness from him but they didn’t want to be in his line of fire when he was angry, and it was all of that damned woman’s fault. If she didn’t say anything, and only left him wanting, this would never have happened. He felt like a total prick for hurting her but it was for the best. She deserved better, he reasoned as he let the water soak his short brown hair. Gods knew, she deserved better than him.

…

“Has anyone noticed that Drautos has been on everyone’s ass today?” asked Nyx when he met up with Libertus and Crowe at lunch. 

“I thought that I was the only one who noticed that,” remarked Crowe, taking a bite out of her sandwich. “He seems to be on a short fuse today. I mean, he usually is stern and no-nonsense, but today it’s like he’s gone up to eleven. Did you see how he yelled at Pelna for not getting a stance right? Seriously, what’s up with him today?” 

“Blue balls,” replied Nyx, taking a sip of water. “He’s being shafted by a woman.” 

“How would you know?” asked Libertus, arching an eyebrow. 

“Been there, done that,” was all Nyx said before eating his food. 

Suddenly, Titus walked in, acting akin to a wound-up Behemoth, and sat at a table, glowering at nothing. Everyone began eating as fast as they could to get out of his line of fire. Nyx had never seen people leave so fast. Usually, they took their time and talked to friends before going back on their missions. Apparently, they didn’t want to be around Drautos when he was pissed. No sane person would. Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe hurriedly ate and ran out of the lunch room. 

“Who do you think is giving him blue balls?” asked Libertus quietly so Drautos wouldn’t hear. 

“Lorraine Callen,” replied Nyx as they walked down the hall. 

“How do you know?” asked Crowe, giving Nyx a suspicious look. “Are you Drautos’s diary?” 

“I notice how they’ve been avoiding each other all day,” answered Nyx, stopping once they were a safe distance away. “They’ve been giving each other longing looks but neither of them act on it. And I’ve heard Drautos lamenting when he thought he was alone. He was talking about how Lora shouldn’t love him and that he wasn’t worthy of her love.” 

“That’s so sad,” remarked Crowe, shaking her head. “Now, we know why Drautos has been in a bad mood all day. He wants her but he knows he can’t have her.” 

“I know how that feels,” murmured Nyx, looking a bit downcast. 

“Your princess?” asked Libertus, referring a certain Princess of Lucis. 

Nyx said nothing but that seemed to answer Libertus’s question. He didn’t want to talk about Regina, especially when anyone could be listening. No one could know that he was smitten with the princess. Not one.

…

It had been a few weeks since his encounter with Lorraine and he was dying. After a long, grueling day at work, Titus got home, removed his boots and socks, and sat on his couch, cradling a new bottle of bourbon. He rested his head against top of a couch cushion and closed his eyes. Just as he was getting comfortable, he heard someone knock on the door, rousing him. He got up, rubbed his eyes, and padded over to the door, opening it. Standing there was Lorraine, her big hazel eyes full of tears, and she seemed unwilling to leave. 

“Titus,” she whimpered, her bottom lip trembling. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t ignore my feelings. I want you.” With a sob, she threw herself at him and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, kissing her with intense passion. Passion he had been holding back had come to the surface with a vengeance. His lips moved against hers as they kissed viciously. His tongue darted out and scraped the warm cavern of her mouth, claiming it as his. Lorraine let out a moan that fed straight to his fire. He didn’t stop his hands from wandering and they groped her bottom and legs, feeling at the firmness of her limbs. He lifted her off the ground and shut the door behind him, shutting the world out from the apartment. 

“Oh, gods…” whimpered Lorraine, grinding her damp panty-covered crotch against his growing erection. 

“Shh…” he murmured, his lips trailing down her cheek and neck. 

She let out an exhilarated sound when he carried her over to the bedroom. They were really going to do this. She had waited long enough to do this. Titus placed her onto the bed and disconnected from her kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the corner of the room. Lorraine ran her hands down his muscular body, memorizing each line and muscle she had been longing to touch. 

“Titus…” she breathed as his lips trailed down her neck and clavicle. 

“Lorraine…” he murmured, running a gentle hand down her torso and making her gasp and arch with want. 

“I love you…” she whispered, clutching onto him. “Please, do this.” 

Titus was quick in removing her shirt and tossing it over to the corner of the room. He tore her bra open and pulled it off of her body. He looked at her breasts and noticed that they were seducing and taunting him. Her upper torso was pale from lack of sunlight and her nipples were pretty, pink, and calling to him like a siren. Her waist was thin from working out and running around on the field when they were trying to heal wounded glaives. Taking a deep breath, Titus pulled her pants down, taking her wet panties with them, and tugged them off her legs. He pulled her shoes and socks off and left her totally bare to him. 

He looked down and saw her brown hair spread out on the pillow like a halo and felt drawn to her. Her hazel eyes glowed with love and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her until he forgot where he was. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, his strong form covering hers. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, holding her in his strong arms as he lowered himself so his covered crotch could touch her bared one. 

“Oh, Titus…” she moaned at the feel of his coarse pants on her entrance. “I’m gonna…get your pants dirty.” That sounded like a warning, not a promise or a threat. She appeared to be insecure about her body. 

“I don’t care,” he replied huskily, kissing down her neck once again. 

“But, it’ll get dirty,” she argued, her voice sounding small. 

“Let them,” he said dismissively, moving to unbutton his pants. “I don’t care. It gives me enormous pride to know that your hot essence is on me.” 

Lorraine blushed and averted her gaze, feeling that she would be exposed if he looked into her eyes. “Titus…” she trailed off uncertainly. 

“What is it, darling?” The sound of his voice, the way he said it, “darling”. It was all too much for her. 

Lorraine’s body seized up and she let out a loud, keening cry, releasing even though he wasn’t touching her. Tears poured down her cheeks, making her face look streaked, and sobs came from her lips. Her body bucked uncontrollably and her head rolled around on the pillow, her lower lip trembling. She felt so good right now. This was the best feeling in the world. She didn’t know how much she was withholding until that happened. Titus gazed at her in shock, not knowing that could happen, and stroked her tears away, his expression softening to a loving look. 

“Oh, my sweet girl,” he crooned, kissing her on the cheek. “You needed that. Do you feel better?” 

“Yes…” she whispered, her lower lip trembling still. “I-I’m sorry…” 

“Shhh,” he murmured again, kissing her forehead. “It’s quite alright, darling.” 

“Please,” she begged, giving him a pleading look. “End my suffering. Put me out of my misery.” She ran a gentle hand through his shorn hair, her fingers caressing the back of his head. “I need you.”

He needed no more convincing. Titus quickly undid his pants, yanked them and his boxers down, and pulled out his hardened manhood. When Lorraine looked down to inspect it, she noticed that the head very red and weeping with pre-come. She also noticed that it was rather long and thick. For a wild moment, she wondered if he was going to fit in her. As a doctor, she knew the male and female bodies were meant to connect to each other via the sexual organs but that was easier to believe on paper. She wasn’t a virgin, but Titus was bigger than any of her previous partners. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked her, his voice husky with arousal. He must have noticed her nervous look. 

Lorraine’s hazel eyes connected with his and she swallowed nervously. “Are we sure that will fit in me?” she asked doubtfully. 

Titus threw his head back and laughed out loud at her question. Gods, how he loved this woman! No one ever made him laugh while he was aroused at the same time. Of course, his knowledge in women wasn’t that wide. He never really had time for relationships because how busy he was. It was usually one night stands. Maybe that was why this was different. He knew Lorraine and loved her, unlike his connections with the other women whom he’d forgotten their names. 

“It will fit, darling,” he reassured her, stroking her burning cheek with soft fingers. “If I hurt you, tell me and I will stop.” 

“Okay,” she whispered, giving him a loving smile. “Try it then.” 

Titus gave her a slight smirk and coaxed her legs open. Upon feeling the air on her wet opening, Lorraine winced and the muscles in her legs tightened. He noticed and gave her a questioning look. 

“The air is cold,” she said as an answer, stroking his face to make him believe her. 

He nodded in understanding and took his hardened member in his hand, guiding it to her warm, wet cavern. As soon as he slid in, he was nearly strangled by her tight heat and let out a growl low in his throat. Lorraine searched for his expression and noticed that there was a primal look in his eyes when they their eyes met. She wasn’t very worldly but she knew what that look meant. It meant he was going to fuck her until she couldn’t walk tomorrow. When he slid home, she couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan, digging her nails into his back. Her neck arched, giving him access to that sensitive skin he wanted to mark, and he bent down and kissed it. 

“My beautiful Lora,” he purred, kissing and suckling the soft skin of her pale neck. “You are mine. All mine.” 

She wanted to deny it but the very idea of being his made her feel hotter. She bucked her hips against his and gave him her permission to move. As soon as he felt her hips move against his, he was gone. His thrusts were rough and almost painful. If it wasn’t for the fact that Lorraine was so turned on, she probably would be hurting. The only thing that hurt was how much she desired him. 

“So good…” she gasped, digging her nails into his back. “Titus…” She trailed off when a moan escaped her lips. 

“You fucking slut,” he growled, getting her attention. She was a bit surprised by the seeming animosity in his tone. “You made a big mistake playing with me. I am the captain of the Kingsglaive. Did you think you can get away from punishment? Did you?” 

“Titus,” she said softly, her voice raspy from arousal. “What am I in trouble for?” 

He let out a humorless laugh at her dumb question. “For being a wanton whore,” he growled again. “For keeping me up at night aching and wanting you. For being such a little cock-tease. Shall I go on?” 

“I-I get the picture,” she replied, looking a bit flustered. 

He let out a little grunt and continued thrusting into her so hard that she could feel it all the way to her throat. Lorraine’s warm, wet hole squeezed him so tightly that he let out growls and expletives at the feeling. He gripped onto her in a way that almost bruised her and thrusted harder, effectively jack-hammering her into the mattress. Lorraine could feel her muscles screaming in pain as he stretched her and pounded into her in ways that she wasn’t used to. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she was certain that she wouldn’t be able to walk later. 

“Titus…” she whimpered, her lower lip trembling with the need to release a cry. 

“My dirty little whore,” he purred, kissing along her jawbone and neck, suckling her sensitive skin. “Scream, cry, make me lose control with your little noises.” 

Lorraine took that as an incentive to let go. Her head fell against the pillow and she let out a loud whimper, squeezing him tighter as she felt her orgasm creeping up. Titus relished in her cry and continued slamming into her, making her tremble and surge with the need to release. She didn’t know how long she would last. Her skin was fire and her nerves felt like they were exposed. She screamed as her orgasm came barreling like a freight train. Her essence coated his member, making him growl in an animalistic way, and he continued moving. 

“Titus…” her throat was raw from screaming out his name earlier. “I can’t anymore…” She felt too overwhelmed from the orgasm that literally rocked her world. 

“Fuck,” he growled furiously, thrusting roughly in a way that was almost painful. 

He was moving so roughly that the bed squeaked in protest and rocked under the force of his thrusts. Lorraine couldn’t stop herself from moaning and gasping his name as he had his way with her, slamming into her so roughly that she thought the bed was actually going to break. He sped up to an impossibly fast pace and it made her body surge around him. She threw her head back, her hair spreading out on the pillow, and arched into his thrusts, crying out and whimpering incoherently as she was filled with both pleasure and pain. As he pounded into her, she felt that familiar stirring of another orgasm approaching. She dug her nails into his back so deeply that she almost broke the skin. 

“I’m gonna come,” she whimpered in a warning way, trying to get her body under control. Her hips were moving by themselves. 

“What’s stopping you now?” he said huskily, sounding a bit drunk as continued his merciless thrusts. 

With his permission given, Lorraine seized and clamped around him, her nails digging in deeper and breaking the skin. She finally came, gasping and moaning loudly as she rode out the throes of her passionate orgasm. Titus wasn’t too far behind. 

“Gods!” he shouted viciously as he came deep inside of her, filling her with his hot essence. 

He intended to be quick about it but his orgasm seem to last a while. He filled her to the brim and it spilled over, trickling down her thigh. He laughed when the realization set in that he had been making love to the woman he had longed for the past few weeks. All the tension melted away and he smiled, feeling absolute joy. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. 

“Titus?” He heard Lorraine’s soft voice say and it brought him back. 

“Yes, darling?” he asked, sounding normal again. He didn’t sound vicious and scary anymore. 

“That was...intense,” she whispered as he pulled out and rolled off her. She had no other way to describe it.

“Indeed, it was,” he agreed with a soft grin on his scruffy face. 

Lorraine suddenly got an idea—a wicked, naughty idea. With all the strength she could muster, she straddled his hips and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Titus wrapped his arms around her waist as his erection came alive again. She sank down onto his hardened member, letting out a moan, and began riding him like he was a Chocobo. Titus watched as her hips bounced up and down on him, making her breasts move in a way that was absolutely hypnotizing. 

“Lora…” he moaned, loving the feel of her tight vagina strangling his member in her heat. 

She gave him a loving smile and continued riding him with gusto. She clutched at the headboard of the bed to give her leverage and let out high pitched whimpers and moans, feeling that magical sensation in the pit of her stomach again. Oh, gods, she was so close! She threw her head back and moaned as her womanhood was beating in time with her heartbeat. The friction made it unbearable. She was so close to coming but she just couldn’t fall off the edge. She needed something. Anything.

“Titus…” she groaned hoarsely, her throat raw from moaning and crying out. 

“What is it, baby?” he asked, his voice deep with desire. 

“I…” She couldn’t voice the frustration of her inability to fall off the edge but he seemed to understand when he heard the desperation in her voice. 

“Is it too much, darling?” he purred, giving her a devastating smirk. “You want to come so badly but it won’t come out. Is that the problem?” 

“Titus…” she whined, digging her nails into the headboard in frustration. 

He was very amused by her reaction. He could feel her flooding his member with heat but it wasn’t her release, so he decided to kick it up a notch. “You wanna come so badly, don’t you, my little whore?” he purred, running a hand down the smooth column of her back. His amusement grew when he felt her shiver around him. 

She let out a gasping moan and he could tell she was so close that it actually hurt her. Using one hand, he slid his fingers down to her apex and began stroking the opening roughly enough to make her hips buck and her inner walls to tighten around his member. 

“Oh, shit…” she groaned, throwing her head back as she felt the stirrings of an orgasm coming. Her body went taut like a guitar string and her back arched uncontrollably. 

The release washed over her like a waterfall and she let out a loud scream, drenching Titus’s member with her essence. Her hands fell from the headboard and on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Behind her closed eyes, stars exploded and were reborn, a volcano erupted, and the whole earth trembled. Finally, her high settled down and she sagged, resting her sweaty forehead against his. 

It didn’t take much for Titus to come. He was already so close when she released onto him. After a few thrusts, his body tightened and let out a groan, spraying his seed into her and filling her to the brim once more. As he was experiencing his high, he tenderly touched Lorraine’s face and leaned up to kiss her softly on her moist trembling lips. He heard her let out a whimper in her throat and he groaned in bliss. After what felt like centuries of pleasure, Titus rolled them over so he was on top of her and pulled out of her, letting his release run down her leg again. 

Titus laid down next to her and wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her in a tight yet tender embrace. They both caught their breath and felt like everything was resolved in those few couplings. Lorraine let out a little whine and nuzzled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her body relaxed against his and her breathing became steady and rhythmic. When Titus looked down, he saw that his lovely woman was fast asleep with a content smile on her beautiful face. 

Smiling softly, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and settled against the mattress, letting his eyes close. Feeling more content than ever, he fell asleep holding the woman he loved more than life. Whatever problems there would be, would be resolved later. They would talk about all this later, preferably after some hot shower sex and breakfast. The thought made Titus smile and he knew he had something to look forward to and live her. For the love of a woman, he would always come back to her because that was dedication of a glaive. Her love would bring him back and he would gladly run into her arms. Any up and down, they would face it together no matter what.


End file.
